My Destiny
by Auririe
Summary: "Sampai bertemu di altar ca-lon su-a-mi-ku."/YunJae/Yunho Jaejoong/GS/Yun Jae.
1. Chapter 1

My destiny

By : Auri

Cast : YunJae

Disclaimer :the story is MINE!

-Chap 1-

-Mansion Jung-

BRAKK!

"Aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah setuju dengan perjodohan ini Appa!" Yunho menggebrak meja dan berdiri sambil menatap tajam kedua orangtuanya. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah.

"Duduk!" Perintah sang Appa.

"APPA!"

"KUBILANG DUDUK, JUNG YUNHO!" Bentaknya, kali ini Yunho tidak berani membantah perintah.

"Apa aku bertanya kau setuju atau tidak? Mau atau tidak? Dan apa aku mengizinkanmu untum menolak ataupun membantah perjodohan ini? Aku rasa tidak Jung Yunho! Aku hanya memberitahumu tentang perjodohan ini! Dan perku ku ingatkan bahwa KAU AKAN TETAP MENIKAH DENGAN PILIHANKU, TERLEPAS DARI KAU MAU ATAU TIDAK!" Ucap sang Appa panjang lebar menegaskan setiap kata yang terucap dan menekankan pada kalimat akhir, memberitahu sang anak bahwa ia tidak mau dibantah.

Yunho lemas seketika mendengar penuturan panjang orang yang sangat dihormatinya itu. Dia tahu dan sadar jika sang Appa telah berkata demikian maka tidak akan ada yang bisa dilakukannya. "Tapi aku sudah memiliki kekasih Appa." Ujarnya lemas sambil menunduk. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang.

"Putuskan dia!"

"Tapi Appa, aku..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Besok kau temui calon istri mu di cafe depan perusahaan jam 4 sore, meja no.7. Kalau kau tidak datang. HABIS KAU!" Ucap sang Appa memotong sanggahan sang anak.

Setelah mengatakan itu Mr. Jung langsung masuk ke kamar meninggalkan istri dan anak nya.

"Eomma, aku.."

"Maafkan eomma sayang. Ini sudah direncanakan sebelum kelahiranmu." Sang eomma hana menatap iba putra semata wayangnya itu.

"AARRGGHHH!" Yunho menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

-Mansion Kim-

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jaejoong entah kepada siapa. Mungkin lebih tepatnya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan kami sayang. Tapi ini janji yang dulu kami buat bersama keluarga Jung." Ucap sang Apa sambil menatap sendu putri kesayangannya itu.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa tidak Hyunjoong Oppa saja? Anak kalian kan bukan hanya aku."

"Karna anak dari keluarga Jung itu laki-laki, bukan perempuan, nae dongsaeng." Jawab sang Oppa.

"Apa aku sebegitu tidak lakunya kah Oppa, Eomma, Appa sampai kalian melakukan ini pada ku?" Tanya nya menatap satu per satu anggota keluarga nya itu.

"Maaf sayang. Appa harap kau mengerti. Besok temui lah dia di Cojjee Coffee depan Jung Corp pukul 4 sore meja no.7. Jangan terlambat ya." Ujar sang Appa sambil menatap lembut sang putri, memberikan sedikit pengertian kepadanya tentang situasi ini.

"Eehhmm." Hanya sebuah gumamanlah yang menjadi jawaban nya.

-Seoul, Cojjee Coffee, 4 p.m KST-

Jaejoong duduk di tempat yang telah dipesankan atas nama Jung Yunho. Sambil menopang dagu dan menatap sendu ke jendela di samping kirinya yang memperlihatka suasaa jalanan kota Seoul yang selalu rami itu. Dia tersenyum manis melihat anak kecil tengan berlarian kesana kemari mau tak mau membuat ibu nya ikut mengejar nya. Sebuah pemandangan menarik pikirnya.

Yunho yang baru datang pun terpanah melihat senyum indah yang terpatri di wajah Jaejoong, memubuatnya terlihat semakin cantik. Dan tanpa sadar Yunho pun ikut tersenyum melihat nya. "Neomu yeppeuda." Bisiknya pelan.

Seakan tersadar dari lamunannya, Yunho pun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ya! Jung Yunho! Apa yang barusan kau katakan?! Aish!" Pekiknya dalam hati, sedikit merutuki kebodohannya.

""Ehm!" Dehaman Yunho langsung mengalihkan Jaejoong dari pemandangan yang dianggapnya menarik tadi.

"Jadi, kau anak dari yang akan dijodohkan dengan ku?" Yunho membuka suara, memecah keheningan.

"Menurutmu?" Tanya Jaejoong seadanya menanggapi pertanyaan Yunho yang sudah tahu pasti jawabannya itu sembari menyeruput Caramel Macchiato nya yang masih separuh.

'Cih! Dia tidak sepolos penampilannya.' Rutuk Yunho dalam hati. "Aku hanya sekedar basa-basi, Agassi. Jadi, kau menerima perjodohan ini?" Tanya Yunho santai sambil menyilangkan tangan nya di dada dan jangan lupakan seringaiannya yang mampu membuat wanita langsung jatuh ke pelukan nya itu.

"Ha, aku tidak mau mengecewakan kedua orang tua ku." Jawabnya kembali menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ok! Cukup basa-basi nya nona Kim. Aku ke sini ingin mengatakan bahwa.." Yunho memberikan sedikit jeda untuk menarik nafas dalam.

"Aku tidak seperi mu yang menerima perjodohan ini karna tidak ingin mengecewakan oranh tua mu dan tidak melakukan penolakan sama sekali. Aku memiliki seorang kekasih dan aku tidak bisa menolak perjodohan ini karna ancaman dari appa ku. Jadi, ku harap setelah kita menikah nanti, kita tidak usah mencampuri urusan pribadi masing-masing. Aku bebas dengan dunia dan pilihanku, begitu pula dengan mu. Bagaimana?" Cercah yunho panjang lebar. Dia menduga pasti Jaejoong akan menerima usulan nya ini.

"Hhmm.." Jaejoong meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Masih dengan ekspresi datar nya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Yunho. Jaejoong duduk di atas meja tepat di hadapan Yunho, mengangkat kaki kirinya dan meletakkannya di tengah kursi yang diduduki Yunho. Yunho yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu bejingkit dan melebarkan matanya syok. Ditariknya kerah kemeja Yunho dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke telingan Yunho.

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun yang terjadi padamu. Kita akan menikah. Jadi, pastikan kekasihmu itu tidak pernah mencoba untuk menyentuh ku seujung rambut pun. Kalau tidak.." Jaejoong menjauhkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat raut muka Yunho.

"Dia akan merasakan akibatnya." Didorongnya tubuh Yunho hingga membentur sandarsn kursi, cukup keras sampai Yunho sedikit meringis kesakitan.

Jaejoong turun dari meja. Dia berdiri di hadapan Yunho, mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan Yunho. Didekatkannya wajahnya hingga bibir mereak menyatu, dilumatnya pelan bibir Yunho.

Yunho melebarkan matanya, tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang terjadi.

Jaejoong melepaskan pangutan bibir mereka, membenarkan sidikit kemeja Yunho yang terlihat berantakan. "Sampai bertemu di altar ca-lon su-a-mi-ku." Ucap Jaejoong sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu, belum bisa mencerna kejadian yang batu saja dialaminya.

"AARRGGHHH! SIAAAL!" Erang Yunho frustasi. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa kedepannya, kehidupannya akan lebih sulit dengan kehadiran Jaejoong sebagai istrinya.

"Tunggu saja calon istriku. Kita akan menjalankan peran kita sebagai suami-istri dengan seharusnya. Dan akan kupastikan, kau akan melakukan apapun yang aku inginkan." Gumam Yunho.

*to be continue*


	2. Chapter 2

**My Destiny**

 **Cast : YunJae & others**

 **Disclaimer : the story is MINE!**

 **Happy reading~**

 **-CHAPTHER 2-**

"Jung Yunho ssi. Apakah saudara mengakui di hadapan Tuhan Yesus dan JemaatNya bahwa saudara bersedia dan mau menerima Kim Jaejoong ssi sebagai istri saudara satu-satunya dan hidup bersamanya dalam pernikahan suci seumur hidup saudara?"

"Saya bersedia"

"Apakah saudara mengasihinya sama seperti saudara mengasihi diri saudara sendiri, mengasuh, merawatnya, menghormatinya dan memeliharanya dalam keadaan kelimpahan atau kekurangan, dalam keadaan sakit dan sehat, dan setia kepadanya selama saudara berdua hidup?"

"Ya, saya bersedia."

"Dengan ini, saya menyatakan bahwa kalian berdua telah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang disatukan oleh Tuhan Yesus dan disaksikan oleh JamaatNya. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memisahkan kalian kecuali atas izin Tuhan."

'Setelah ini hidupku pasti akan lebih berat lagi.' Pikir mereka di dalam hati.

KRIING!KRIIING! KRIING!

Jaejoong masih tertidur dibalik selimut tebal nan hangat di kediaman mereka tinggal sekarang. Yah, setelah menikah mereka memustuskan -lebih tepatnya dipaksa- untuk tinggal di apartemen yang diberikan sebagai hadiah pernikan dari .

Jaejoong menggapai-gapai nakas sebelah kirinya untuk mematikan alarm yang sedari tadi mengganggu ketenangannya. "Ish! Ternyata sudah jam 7." Gerutu nya. Jaejoong bangkit dari tempat tidur nya, bergegas ke kamar mandi dan segera menyiapkan keperluan pagi mereka.

Yunho keluar dari kamar nya tepat setelah Jaejoong selesai menata sarapan yang telah disiapkannya. Kamar nya? yah, mereka tidak tidur sekamar semalam. Alisnya mengkerut melihat Jaejoong telah duduk dan memakan sarapan nya. "Oh? Duduk lah, sarapan nya sudah siap." Ucap Jaejoong menyadari raut kebingungan sang suami.

Yunho duduk di hadapan Jaejoong. BRAKK! Dibantingya piring yang berisi sandwich itu, membuat Jaejoong meliriknya sekilas dan kembali melanjutkan acara makan nya tanpa menghiraukan Yunho sedikitpun.

"IGE MWOYA?! Apa kau tidak bisa memasak eoh?! Kenapa kau hanya menyiapkan ini?!" Bentak Yunho yang sepertinya tidak mengganggu acara makan pagi sang istri sama sekali. Tangan Yunho mengepal tanda emosi. BRAK! Dipukulnya meja dengan kuat.

Tindakan Yunho barusan sukses mendapat perhatian dari sang istri. Jaejoong meletakkan garpu dan pisaunya serta meminum susu vanila nya sampai habis, diusapnya kedua sudut bibirnya dengan serbet dan melemparkannya kasar ke atas meja.

SREEKK!

Dia berdiri dengan sedikit emosi, sehingga hampir membuat kursi yang diduduki nya terjatuh.

"Geurae! Aku memang tidak bisa memasak! Setidaknya aku telah berlaku sebagai seorang istri yang seharusnya. Aku tidak menyangka akan mendapat perlakuan seperti ini dari suamiku di hari pertama pernikahan ku. Kau tahu Jung Yunho, kau adalah orang yang tidak pandai bersyukur. "

"Apa maks-"

"Aku selesai. Aku akan pergi ke butik dan pulang larut. Geurom."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Jaejoong berlalu ke kamar nya mengambil tas dan keluar apartemen. Meninggalkan Yunho yang masih membatu di ruang makan, memikirkan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Niatnya ingin menjatuhkan sang istri ternyata berbalik kepadanya. Senjata makan tuan huh?

"Sialan! Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa aku yang diperbudaknya. AIISH!"

"Dia bilang seperti itu noona? Ckk dia memang tidak pandai bersyukur, dia tidak tahu saja masakan buatan noona yang paling enak. Aku jadi merasa kasihan pada sandwich yang ditolak suami noona itu."

"Kau ini, apakah cuma makanan yang ada di kepalamu itu eoh, Shim Changmin? "

"Hehe, mian noona."

Saat ini Jaejoong sedang berada di kantor nya di dalam butik miliknya, menceritakan tentang hari pertama pernikahan nya yang berantakan kepada sahabat yang telah dianggapnya adik sendiri. Shim Changmin sahabatnya dari semasa high school hingga sekarang, siswa terpandai yang mangikuti program percepatan kelas hingga bisa satu tingkat dan bertemu dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong sendiri adalah anak dari Kim Siwon dan Kim Kibum. Ayahnya adalah seorang pemilik pusat perbelanjaan terbesar seasia Lotte World. Dan ibunya adalah seorang perancang busana ternama yang beruntungnya bakatnya itu diturunkan kepada sang putri.

Dan soal Yunho, dia adalah anak dari Jung HanKyung dan Kim Heechul. Ayahnya seorang menteri pertahanan Korea Selatan yang berdarah Korea-China. Dan ibunya dulu adalah seorang aktris papan atas yang memutuskan berhenti dari karir nya sejak mengandung Yunho.

"Kau tahu Min, aku jadi penasaran soal kekasih suamiku itu. Bisakah kau cari tahu soal dia untuk ku?"

"Tentu noona, apapun untukmu, tapiii. ."

"Araseo. Sebagai bayarannya aku akan memasakkan mu apapun yang kau mau selama satu minggu penuh."

"Hoho, noona kau yang terbaik."


End file.
